halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo: Retribution
Plot Chapter 1 Vera Lopis, formerly a Special Inspector to Gao's Ministry of Protection, has become an ONI operative following the Battle of Gao and is assigned with the case of investigating the murder of Fleet Admiral Graselyn Tuwa . Aware of the secrets behind President Arlo Castille 's rise to power and his ties with the New Colonial Alliance , Lopis seeks out indirectly-involved parties. Leading ONI's "Ferret Team" consisting of the unarmored SPARTAN-III s Olivia, Mark and Ash to Trattoria Georgi , a bar in New Tyne , Venezia , Lopis seeks out her first target, Ross "Goliath" Nyeto . Their plan is for Lopis to convince Nyeto and any eavesdroppers from the Keepers of the One Freedom that they are a team of smugglers on the run from the UNSC after stealing ten HAVOK nukes from the UNSC Taulanti , for a SPARTAN-II team to interrupt the meeting, and for Nyeto to be captured as the three Ferrets escape as apparent fugitives. Spying Nyeto at the other end of the bar talking to Kig-Yar she suspects to be affiliated with the Keepers of the One Freedom, Lopin starts business talks by revealing everything she knows on him to intimidate him into agreeing. Lopin offers to pay in a Shaps III phase pearl for passage on the UNSC Ghost Flag , one of three Razor-class prowlers Nyeto's father stole for the New Colonial Alliance. Nyeto suspects Lopin and the Ferret team to be the Taulanti smugglers, and asks instead for five HAVOKs in return. Nyeto initially refuses, but accepts the offer when the bar's landlord, Baklanov , announces the arrival of a SPRTAN-II team at Via Notoli. When Nyeto's Jiralhanae bodyguard, Picus , tries to break a hole in the back wall to allow an alternate exit, Baklanov threatens to Lopis and Nyeto's teams at gunpoint, hoping ONI will look the other way to his own smuggling operation in exchange for handing over prisoners. Blue Team members Fred-104 and Kelly-087 break into the bar and the Ferrets, no longer able to flee, are forced to fire on the two to prove their piratical claims. mark is shot in the shoulder, and two of Nyeto's bodyguards are killed. Picus finally breaks the whole in the wall, but is shot dead by Linda-058 on the other side, who knocks Nyeto out for ONI interrogation. The Ferrets leave the bar with Lopin, but Olivia is also shot in the process. The four run down the congested street under fire, and are welcomed by a Kig-Yar as they reach the warehouse district. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Chapter 23 Chapter 24 Chapter 25 Characters and locations Characters * Picus * Veta Lopis * Ross Nyeto * Hector Nyeto * Olivia-G291 * Mark-G313 * Ash-G099 * Georgi Baklanov * Fred-104 * Kelly-087 * Linda-058 Locations * Qab System ** Venezia *** New Tyne **** Trattoria Georgi * Cordoba System ** Gao * Shaps System ** Shaps III